Addie's TAR: France
Addie's TAR: France 'is the first season of the Addie TAR Series. It is hosted by Addie. Addie's TAR: France features 12 teams racing around France in fight for a half a million euro prize. The second race premiered on April 6, 2012. It aired on Reality Fan Forum Game Boards. Production Casting The casting opened at the February 17, 2012 and were closed at the start of April. The casts includes models, two pairs of mother/daughter, DJ's and several other teams. The cast includes 4 all-female teams, 4 all-male teams and 4 male/female teams. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, teams who receive the episode title quote, will receive a one wave head start over the other teams. #"I Hope That The Next 12 Legs Are All Non-Elimination Legs, Because We Are Going To Fall So Far Behind That We Will Never Catch Up!" (Lyon) - ''Brooke #"You Should Follow Me Or The World Will Know Your Greatest Little Secret" (Annecy) - Adam #"Justin Bieber Is Going To Knock You Out" (Nice) - Pierre #"Bloody Chinchilla" (Cote d'Azur) - Leon #"Wigs Are Not Fit To My Chinese Eyes" (Ajaccio) - Tina #"Better To Have Cheese In Your Mouth Than A Random Person's Tongue In Your Mouth" (Nîmes) - Dominique #"I'mma Real Swaggernut" (Les Eyzies) - Pierre #"If I Injure Myself, You're Paying For My Botox" (Carcassonne) - Brooke #"It's The Cougar And Her Daughter" (Bordeaux) - Pierre #"I'm Not Dumb, I'm Just Selectively-Educated" (La Rochelle) - Brooke #"Pray To Charla & Mirna's Deceased Grandmother" (Normandy) - Toshi #"You're Nothing, But A Second Rate Trying Hard, Copycow!" (Alsace) - Pierre #"1 Country, 4000 Miles, 23 Cities.." (Paris) - Phil Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'''Leg 1 - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. This item is good up until the end of leg 7 * Race Summary Leg 1 (Île de France → Rhône Alps) *Paris, Île de France (Eiffel Tower) (Starting Line) * Paris (Gare du Nord) to Lyon, Rhône Alps (Gare de Lyon-Perrache) *Lyon (Cathédrale de Saint-Jean) *Lyon (Pont Masayrk) *Lyon (Île de Barbé) *Lyon (Institute Lumière) *Lyon (Theatre des Celestins) The Hazard task required Dax & Holly to make their way to the Roman Church on Île Barbé, were they had to search along the paintings for the one that was Charles de Bourbon II. In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member had to look at a movie screen, were 20 short scenes of 20 different movies were played. Once they got 5 right movies, they recieved there next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to catch a miniature Eiffel Tower. Once they presented Phil with the miniature Eiffel Tower, he gave them their train ticket. Last team to complete the challenge recieved a Hazard penalty. *At Pont Masayrk, teams had to kayak to their next destination: Île Barbé Leg 2 (Rhône Alps) * Lyon (Gare de Lyon-Perrache) to Annecy (Gare d'Annecy) *Annecy (Ponte des Amours) *Saint-Jean-De-Sixt (Bun J Ride) *Duingt (Chateau Ruphy) *Annecy (Palais de l'Isle) The Fast Forward required teams to drive themselve to Col de la Forclaz and paraglide with a paraglide instructor. In this leg's Roadblock one team member had to perform a 50 meter bungee jump, launced on a snowboard. The first Detour of the race was a choice between Swim Through or Bike Around. In Swim Through teams had to search for four boxes, each containing a puzzle piece of the Pitstop. Once they came up with the answer of the Pitstop location, they recieved their next clue. Bike Around required teams to spot a flag on the other side of Lac d'Annecy. Once founded, they had to bike to the flag, which contained their next clue. Additional tasks: *Upon completing the Detour, teams recieved (parts of) a picture of the Pitstop. They had to figger out the Pitstop with the picture as their only reference. Leg 3 (Rhône Alps → Monaco) *Nice (Cours Saleya) *Nice (Colline de Chateau - Monument Aux Morts) *Nice (Nice-Provence Airport - Heli Air Monaco) *Monte Carlo, Monaco (Monte Carlo Grand Casino) *Monte Carlo, Monaco (Monte Carlo Street Circuit) *Monaco (Princess Grace Rose Garden) This leg's Roadblock required one team member to put 21 flags into three different groups ('Allies', 'Central Power' and 'Neutral') of the WWI. The Detour of this leg was a choice between Blackjack or Jackblack. In Blackjack teams needed to go to a gambling table and play a game of Blackjack. Once they reached Blackjack, they would recieve their next clue. In Jackblack teams needed to go to a gambling table and deal 4 games of poker. Once done, they would recieve their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Pitstart, teams recieved a picture of a man they had to search for at Cours Saleya. *At Nice-Provence Airport, teams had to sign up for one of five departure times the next morning. *At Monte Carlo Street Circuit, one team member had to drive a Formule 1 car one lap on the circuit. Leg 4 (Monaco → Provence-Alps-Cote d'Azur) *Èze (Chapelle de la Saint Croix) *Èze (Musée d'Èze) *Antibes (Place Amiral Barnaud) *Antibes (Port Vauban) *Antibes (La Garoupe Lighthouse) This leg's Detour was a choice between Garden and Perfumery. In Garden teams made their way to the Èze Botanical Garden and searched the garden for a marked cactus. They needed to exchange the marking for their next clue. In Perfumery teams made their way to Perfumerie Galimard where they had to smell through hundreds of perfumes for one that matched the example. In this leg's Roadblock one team member had to search Port Vauban for 5 tourists, each with a part of their next clue. Once they had all the five parts, their next clue would be revealed. Additional Tasks: *At the Pitstart, teams where told to make their way to the oldest building in the town of Èze. *At Place Amiral Barnaud, teams had to buy one pair of French shoes. *At Port Vauban, teams had to search the harbour for a marked boat, where the sailor would give them their RB clue. Leg 5 (Provence-Alps-Cote d'Azur → Corsica ) * Nice (Port de Nice) to Ajaccio, Corsica (Port d'Ajaccio) *Ajaccio (Maison Bonaparte) *Ajaccio (Boulangerie Grandval) *Ajaccio (Place Général-de-Gaulle - Statue of Louis IX) This leg's Detour was a choice between two things in Napoleon's life. In Match the Wig, teams had to enter the Maison Bonaparte, recieve a picture, and search the museum for a person that matches the wig on the picture. If they gave the wig to a wrong person, they had to start over again. In Capture the Flag, teams had to search the streets around the museum for a flag. Once founded, they had to bring it back to the museum to recieve their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock one team member had to succesfully cook and eat a flûte, a big size French baguette.' Additional Tasks: *Upon arriving at the boulangerie, teams had to ask for a flûte, and figger out how to get their next clue using the flûte. Leg 6 (Corsica → Languedoc-Rousillon) * Ajaccio (Port d'Ajaccio) to Toulon/Nice, Provence-Alps-Cote d'Azur * Nice/Toulon to Nîmes, Languedoc Rousillon (Gare de Nîmes) *Nîmes (Jardin de la Fontaine) *Nîmes (Maison Carrée) *Nîmes (Les Arenes) In the Detour of this leg, teams needed to choose between French Kisses or French Dishes. In French Kisses each team member had to give three passer-bys a French Kiss. Once succeeded, they would recieve their next clue. In French Dishes, teams made their way to 'La Ronde Des Fromages'. There they would taste and memorize ten different French cheeses. Teams then had to travel back to Maison de Fromage and find the designated cheese vendor to correctly identify and name all ten types of cheeses they tasted. Once they got all 10 correct, the cheese seller would give them their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to sit on an electronic bull for at least one minute. Leg 7 (Languedoc-Rousillon → Aquitanie) *Vers-Pont-Du-Gard (Pont du Gard) * Nîmes (Gare de Nîmes) to Brive-La-Gaillarde, Limousin *Les Eyzies, Aquitaine (Roque Saint Christophe) *Les Eyzies (Maison Forte de Reignac) This leg's Roadblock required one team member to complete a 3D puzzle of the Pont du Gard. They could look at the bridge itself as an example. The detour of this leg was a choice between Paint the Cave and Search the Cave. In Paint the Cave, teams made their way to the National Prehistoric Museum and followed a marked path to a field. Once there, they had to make a cave painting of an animal. Once the cave artist was satisfied, they would recieve their next clue. In Search the Cave they had to make their way to the Grotte de Rouffignac, and take the small train through the cave. There, they had to count the number of mammoths in the cave. If they could come up with the right answer (15) they would recieve their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Pitstart, teams received a €5 banknote. They had to figure out that the buidling on the banknote was the Pont du Gard, their next destination. Leg 8 (Aquitanie → Languedoc-Rousillon) * Les Eyzies (Gare de Les Eyzies) to Carcassonne, Languedoc-Rousillon (Gare de Carcassonne) *Carcassonne (Porte Narbonnaise) *Carcassonne (Chateau Comtal) *Castelnaudary (Moulin du Cugarel) This leg's Roadblock required team members to head to a field and knock down armours with a sword. Once they'd knocked down an armour they had to look if there was a clue beneath it. The Speedbump required Brooke & Hope to both win a game of 'gnome petanque' against a local team. The Detour was a choice between Medieval Transport or Medieval Music. In Medieval Transport, teams had to use horse and buggy to deliver eight letters. Once they'd delivered them all, they would receive there next clue. Medieval Music required teams to remember the lyrics of a song by French troubadours. Once they'd performed the song in front of the judges without mistakes, they would receive there next clue. Additional Tasks: *At Porte Narbonaisse, teams had to dress a TraveloCity Roaming Gnome into medieval clothes. Leg 9 (Languedoc-Rousillon → Aquitanie) * Carcassonne (Gare de Carcassonne) to Bordeaux, Aquitaine (Gare de Bordeaux) *Bordeaux (Stade Chaban Delmas) *Bordeaux (St. Michel) *Bordeaux (Museé Vinorama) *Bordeaux (Fontaine de Girondins) In the Detour of this leg, the choice was Support or Search. In Support teams had to head to the west side of the stadium and join a group of supporters. Once there, they will learn a bunch of support songs. Then they've to correctly perform the song and scream 95 decibels or higher. In Search, teams had to search the north and south side of the stadium for their next clue. This leg's Roadblock required one team member to identify 5 wine glasses with the same wine bottle. Additional Tasks: *At St Michel, teams had to count the number of steps of the tower to receive their next clue. Leg 10 (Aquitanie → Poitou-Charentes) * Bordeaux to Arcachon *Arcachon (Dune du Pyla) *La Rochelle, Poitou Charentes (Tour de la Chaine) *Fort Boyard (Courtyard) *Fort Boyard (Treasure Room) The last Fast Forward of the race required both team members to finish a plate of escargot. This leg's Detour was a choice between two of La Rochelle's national resources, Oysters or Salt. In Oysters, teams had to make their way to an oyster farm. Once there, they needed to start harvest oysters out of the ocean. If they could fill a pile with enough oysters, the oyster farmer would hand over their next clue. In Salt, teams had to make their way to a salt field. Once there, they need to carry these baskets filled with salt, 1,5 mile to a salt storage where they would get their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock one team member had to look for a keyword on the wordscramble in the courtyard, that keyword unlocked the door to the Pitstop where they could reunite with their team member. Additional Tasks: *At Dune du Pyla, teams had to sandboard down this biggest dune of Europe until they passed a designated line. If they did so, they would receive their next clue. Leg 11 (Poitou-Charentes → Haute-Normand) * La Rochelle (Gare de La Rochelle) to Le Havre, Haute-Normand (Gare de Le Havre) *Le Havre (Hotel de Ville) *Le Havre (Les Halles) *Bayeux (Bayeux Tapestry) *Viervile-sur-Mer (Oaha Beach Cemetery) *Mont Saint Michel The Speedbump required Janet & Dominique to use an old cider mill to make 0,5 l of cider. This leg's first Roadblock required one team member to get a picture of the Bayeux Tapestry and search for the exact same part on the Bayeux Tapestry. This leg's second Roadblock required one team member to jump out of a plane while the other team member had to use morse code to translate a word on the beach. If the performing Roadblock member could tell the code when they land, they would receive their next clue. Otherwise, they would receive a 30 minute time penalty. Leg 12 (Haute-Normand → Alsace) * Le Havre (Gare de Le Havre) to Strasbourg, Alsace (Sixt Gare de Strasbourg) *Colmar (Statue of Liberty) *Colmar (Maison de Tetes) *Strasbourg (European Parliament) *Strasbourg (Opera National du Rhin) *Strasbourg (Barrage Vauban) This leg's Detour was a choice between Flora and Fauna. In Flora, teams headed to a sun flower field. Once there, they needed to start plucking the pits of the sunflowers until they had a total of 500 grams which they could hand over in exchange for their next clue. In Fauna, teams headed to this field with cows. Once there, they needed to pick a bell with a specific sound and find the cow with the exact same bell sound. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to remember a song sung by an opera singer. Once the song has ended, team members headed to another room of the theatre, where they needed to rearrenge the lyrics of the song in the right order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At Statue of Liberty, teams needed to deliver two timber bars to a marked timberhouse in the city, where they would receive their next clue. Leg 13 (Alsace → Île de France) * Strasbourg (Sixt Gare de Strasbourg) to Paris (Gare du Nord) *Paris (Four Seasons Hotel) *Paris (Les Invalides) *Paris (Place de Tertre) *Paris (The Louvre) *Versailles (Palais de Versailles - Galerie de Glaces) *Versailles (Gardens of Versailles - Orangerie) In the final Roadblock of the race, one team member needed to paint the other team member, as a parody of the Mona Lisa. Once the painter was satisfied with their paintings, he would hand over their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At Four Seasons Hotel, teams needed to serve a French breakfast consisting of jus d'orange and croissants, to the hotel guests. *Teams were given a phrase written in Braille, needing to figure out that it said 'Place de Tertre'. *After the Roadblock, teams were told to deliver their painting to the original location. *At the Galerie de Glaces, teams needed to look at a big board with details about the race, for 10 errors made on the board.